


All Trussed Up

by Lascaut



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (Magical) Branding, Alec Lightwood's Stamina Rune, Anal Plug, BDSM, Fucking Bench, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pony Play, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lascaut/pseuds/Lascaut
Summary: If Magnus is wearing shoes while Alec is decidedly naked, that means they’ll be playing some kind of game, which they haven’t done in a while, their lives of late too busy to really take the time to indulge.





	All Trussed Up

Alec’s been waiting for about five minutes when Magnus returns to the bedroom. There’s something different about the sound of his steps, noticeable even on the carpeted wooden floor. He’s no longer bare-foot, instead he's wearing some kind of boot, something with a heel at least, but the blindfold keeps Alec from knowing for sure. He swallows, forces himself to stay still instead of squirming with nerves like he wants to. If Magnus is wearing shoes while Alec is decidedly naked, that means they’ll be playing some kind of game, which they haven’t done in a while, their lives of late too busy to really take the time to indulge.

Alec rubs his fingers together to ignore the arousal that’s budding low in his stomach, but Magnus’ hand on his stops his movement. His breath tickles Alec's cheek, lips soft when he kisses him. “Let’s get you ready first, handsome.”

Alec nods, can’t help but smile a little while he chases Magnus’ lips. Often, half of the fun of playing is in the preparation, because Magnus is all about the details.

Magnus pulls Alec off of the bed, strong arms easily taking Alec's weight. His hands are gentle while they guide Alec forward, but Magnus wouldn’t be Magnus if he didn’t linger, fingers sliding over Alec’s skin in a slow, suggestive caress. He snaps his fingers, magic making the air sizzle and pushes Alec to bend him over, hand between Alec’s shoulder blades, until Alec finds familiar wooden handlebars with his hands. He grins while he wraps his fingers around the smooth wood and rests his chest against the wooden surface of the bench. Games involving the fucking bench are often his favorites.

“Time to make you all pretty for me,” Magnus says. He slides his hand slowly over Alec’s back, stopping at his tailbone. He pets Alec’s ass lovingly before he steps away.

Alec’s stomach flips, giddy with anticipation. He allows himself to squirm a little—Magnus hasn’t told him not to move, not yet at least—mind jumping between an endless reel of possible scenarios. Maybe Magnus will tie him down and tease him endlessly for hours. Maybe Magnus will work him over with his magic and a paddle until his skin is burning and Alec comes from a single soft caress. Maybe Magnus will use him all day, fuck him and fill him and fist him and fuck him again, until the come is sliding down his thighs and his legs can’t hold him anymore, ass only held up by the bench while Magnus fucks him once more.

Magnus smacks his ass once, hard. “No overthinking, Alexander.” He spreads Alec’s ass-cheeks, dribbles down some lube on Alec’s hole. Magnus’ fingers stroke down to his perineum, fondle his balls before moving between his cheeks again, finger pushing inside. He’s slow and careful but a little perfunctory about it, making it obvious that he’s preparing Alec for later. Magnus fingering him open isn’t part of the game and for some reason that’s what makes Alec’s arousal rise, cock filling up and hanging heavy between his legs.

Magnus chuckles, uses his free hand to jerk Alec’s cock a couple of times. “Always so eager, Alexander. You’ll have to wait today, though. I’m sure you’ll earn it.”

Alec squeezes his eyes shut under his blindfold. Magnus is always merciless when he wants Alec to hold off his orgasms, finding new ways to bring Alec to the edge and keeping him there every time they play. “I will,” he says, voice already breathless.

“I know.” Magnus slides his hand down Alec’s thigh. “You’re always so good for me.”

Alec can’t help but preen a little at the praise. He relaxes his back, settles down on the bench, lets himself be prodded and pampered and spread until Magnus deems him ready for whatever it is he has in mind.

“This is on the larger side, so I want you to tell me if it’s too much.”

Alec nods. “I promise.” He spreads his feet a little wider, until his belly is resting heavily on the bench. Magnus leans against his leg, pets his ass before dribbling down more lube. When he presses down the plug against Alec’s hole, Alec breathes out, forcing himself to relax every muscle in his body. He’ll take everything Magnus wants him to take.

Magnus takes his time, presses in the plug slow but steady. It feels about a fist wide—Alec needs a couple of breaths to manage the widest part—and seems a little longer than the average dildo they use. Alec is filled completely, the pressure on his prostate constant and almost too much already. He feels his rim close around the small base of the plug, the foot of it snug against his ass. Even with Magnus still holding it, it feels heavier than normal, like something’s weighing on the other hand of it. Maybe he’s using new anal beads. He imagines taking in another bead of this size and groans. He’ll try and take everything Magnus wants him to take, but that might be too much even for him.

They have all day to try though.

Something tickles the back of his thighs, interrupting his train of thoughts. He tries to jerk his leg away, but the bench limits his range of movement and the tickling sensation remains. His attempt at getting away does jostle the plug though, pressure on his prostate intensifying.

“Jumpy already,” Magnus comments, obviously pleased with himself. He caresses Alec’s back, wraps a hand around Alec’s shoulder. “Move up, hands on the upper handles.”

Alec follows his command, arms straining. His ass clenches around the plug, keeping it inside and making him shiver with pleasure.

Magnus moves around him, hands all over Alec’s arms, back and legs, shaping his body to his satisfaction. He tweaks a nipple, teases Alec’s cock with an almost absent caress, presses a kiss to his shoulder. Soon, Alec’s skin is tingling with arousal, anticipation and desire quickening his breath.

When Magnus slides the first strap of leather over his back, Alec can’t keep back a moan. Magnus just presses another kiss to his back and continues wrapping the leather around Alec’s torso. Alec has no idea how he looks or what Magnus is aiming for, but after a while there seems to be leather everywhere. There are two loops of leather around the top of his legs, both connected to a strap spanning his lower back, framing his ass like a garter belt. The metal buckles—maybe they’re metal rings—press into the meat of his ass. There are several leather bands covering his chest and stomach, all connected with rings and even more leather bands spanning his back and shoulders. Magnus chuckles and tweaks Alec’s nipples when he places two of the rings around them, the metal pressing into his skin just hard enough. Magnus is a master at this, leather never pinching him, but tightened just right for Alec to feel the pressure of it into his skin.

Alec feels himself flush with desire, like he’s burning up from the inside. There’s nothing keeping him in place except his desire to please Magnus and his rising need for Magnus to make Alec’s body his. Every piece of leather feels like a caress on his skin, every buckle and ring like a claim on Alec’s body. The harness engulfs him completely, like Magnus is giving him a full-body hug. Alec feels owned. Alec feels loved.

And incredibly horny.

Magnus hums. “You look good, all trussed up.” He moves in front of Alec, presses a kiss to his cheek. “Open up that pretty mouth of yours.”

Alec licks his lips, opens his mouth as requested. Magnus’ hands are gentle, thumb stroking over Alec’s bottom lip before he presses something on top of Alec’s tongue. It’s a gag of some kind, not round like Alec’s usual one, but a bar, wider than Alec’s mouth. When Magnus presses it into the corners of Alec’s mouth, he can feel the attached metal rings against his cheeks. Magnus caresses the back of Alec’s head, closes a buckle there, careful not to entangle Alec’s hair.

“Can I activate your stamina rune?” Magnus asks, petting his hair. “We’re almost ready to start, and it looks like you’ll need it.” He takes a step back, strokes Alec’s heavy cock with one finger, from his cockhead down to his balls, finger cool on Alec’s heated skin.

Alec nods and hums in agreement.

He hears the familiar tingling sound of Magnus’ rings hitting his stele, followed by the familiar burn of Magnus activating his rune. A shiver runs down Alec’s back; Magnus’ magic always feels a little different from his own, a little hotter, a little foreign in how it makes his skin sizzle. He’s used to the difference by now, often craves the feeling of it on his skin.

Magnus caresses Alec’s jaw and loosens the blindfold.

Alec blinks against the light. There’s something blocking the side of his head, so he can only look forward and down. The first thing he sees is a leather riding crop. The second thing he sees are the black, shiny riding boots the crop is leaning against. The boots hug Magnus’ calfs, end up just under his knees, where beige riding pants look like they’re painted on Magnus’ shapely legs.

Alec tries to swallow around his gag.

Fuck.

Everything suddenly clicks together. The gag is a horses bit attached to a bridle, he’s wearing blinders, the leather is a harness, and the tickling sensation on his legs is the bottom of a tail, kept in place by the heavy plug still stimulating his prostate. Alec is dressed up as a horse. Magnus’ horse.

“All that’s missing is a brand,” Magnus says, confirming Alec’s revelation. “To make it clear you belong to me.” He’s still holding Alec’s stele, his magic lighting it up in a deep, bright red.

Alec doesn’t hesitate, immediately nods and hums in agreement.

Magnus pulls a little on the leather framing his ass, smacks it a couple of times to warm up his skin. “Clap your hands if you need to safeword out.” Magnus presses Alec’s stele into his skin. The burn of his magic is intense, Alec’s angelic blood unsure how to deal with something that’s decidedly not a rune. Magnus’ initials feel almost carved into his skin at first, but once the first pain of it wanes off, the heat goes straight to Alec’s cock, pre-come dripping from his cock head. Alec moans. He’s so close already and they haven’t really started yet.

Magnus moves his fingers over his brand, Alec’s skin still tingling with magic. “You’re the prettiest pony I’ve ever owned,” he murmurs.

Alec pushes his ass back into Magnus’ hand. His whole body is tense with need and desire. Alec’s been at the mercy of Magnus’ hands for at least half an hour now, all the build-up leading to an all-encompassing need for release. He needs to move, needs to do something, needs for Magnus to do something, anything to take the pressure off. He needs.

“Time to get you out of the stable.” Magnus pats his rump a little nonchalantly, as if he’s unaware how close Alec is to spontaneously combusting.

He attaches a rein to Alec’s bridle and clicks his tongue. “Up you go.”

Alec ignores the protesting muscles in his arms and straightens himself. He clenches down on the plug instinctively, gravity making it pull on his rim. The pleasure travels up his back, making him curl his toes in the flush carpet of the bedroom.

It’s the first time Alec has a chance to really admire Magnus’ outfit. His boots, his pants, his shirt and vest, everything is tight and accentuating the curves of his muscles. He’s tapping the riding crop to his boot with one hand, holding Alec’s reins in the other. He’s never looked more in command of himself and it’s the hottest he’s ever looked. Alec wants to devour him. Or be devoured by him.

“I almost got the matching riding cap, but I didn’t want helmet hair.” Magnus smirks at Alec, all too aware of how attractive he looks. He trails the crop down Alec’s throat and chest, swatting it softly at a nipple. “It’s time to start your training I think, turn you into a proper show-pony.”

Alec tries to swallow, moves the bit around in his mouth instead, and follows Magnus out of the bedroom when he pulls on the reins. He’s momentarily distracted by the sway of Magnus’ hips and how great his ass looks in those tight riding pants, so he doesn’t notice the change in the decor until Magnus orders him to “get up on the runway, on your hands and knees.”

Magnus must have cleared the loft with magic at some point, because all their furniture has disappeared. Instead, there’s a huge wooden platform taking up almost the entire floor, forming a circular runway with a wide open space in the center of it.

Alec climbs up, careful not to jostle his tail-plug too much. Magnus steps closer, slides his hand over Alec’s back. He taps his crop against Alec’s left knee until Alec moves it back a little, then does the same to his left arm.

“You’ll be walking on hands and knees over the runway, but every time you halt, I want you standing in the perfect form. Straight back,” Magnus taps his crop against Alec’s stomach, “arms and legs in a perfect 90 degrees angle, eyes forward, and tail in the air.” Magnus smacks Alec’s ass hard with the crop, so he clenches around the plug. The pain and pleasure almost short-circuit his brain, making him gasp. “Just like that,” Magnus praises. “I’ll click my tongue once to go, twice to stop. We’ll continue this until you consistently get it right. Good?”

Alec nods. He tries to get a feel for his position, he wants to get it right, but before he can really memorize it Magnus already clicks his tongue, swatting at the back of his thigh when he doesn’t move forward fast enough. He's moving next to Alec, hand holding is bridle. It’s a little awkward, moving on hands and knees, every slide forward making the plug press against his prostate. His cock is hanging heavy and hard between his legs, swaying a little with Alec’s movement. Every time he clenches around the plug, a little bit of pre-come dribbles out. He’s so close, the sensation of the cool air of the loft against his overheated cock is almost enough to make him come.

Magnus clicks his tongue twice. Alec stops moving immediately but takes too long correcting his form. Magnus swats the back of his thighs and his stomach, putting enough force into it to make it sting. Alec bites down on his bit, straightens his back and clenches his ass. It’s almost too much sensation to bear, tears pooling in his eyes with the force of it, but he remains where he is until Magnus clicks his tongue again. Moving isn’t much better, every movement pressing the plug against his prostate. But the intensity is a little less, and focusing on moving forward makes it easier to distract himself from his need to come.

Magnus clicks his tongue twice. This time Magnus pushes up Alec’s chin with the crop, before hitting the back of his thigh again. Alec squirms under the sting, which earns him a swat right on Magnus’ brand, his skin immediately on fire. “You’re doing good, but not good enough to win any prizes yet, Alexander. Don’t you want to be a prize-winning show-pony?”

Alec wants to.

Magnus clicks his tongue and Alec immediately surges forward. He makes sure that every step forward is already at the perfect angle, so this time when Magnus orders him to halt he’s ready for it. “Much better, but don’t forget your tail, Alexander.” Magnus swats his ass again, hard enough he’ll feel it in the morning. Alec wants to snap at Magnus that it’s impossible for him to forget about the tail, since it’s swishing against the back of his legs with every movement and the weight of it pulls on the plug constantly, but the bit in his mouth makes talking impossible. His only option is to follow Magnus’ command and clench his ass to raise up the tail. The pleasure is so intense it makes his whole body shudder with it, looking for some kind of release. Alec isn’t sure he can take this much longer.

Magnus clicks his tongue again. Alec moves forward, little moans escaping him at every step, skin shivering at every brush of his tail. He can’t see Magnus, blinders obscuring his view, but he can feel his presence in the pull on his bridle, in the sound of the crop hitting his boots in encouragement, in the pleased hum Magnus lets out when Alec finally gets his posture right. His whole being is focused on Magnus, until his hand on the rein seems wired to his cock, and every little twitch of it nearly makes him come.

“You’re doing so good, Alexander. Such a pretty show-pony.” Magnus caresses the brand on Alec’s ass with the crop, then strokes his balls with it. “The prettiest pony of them all, and all mine.”

Alec bites into his bit, shuddering almost continuously now. He’s not entirely aware of the sounds he’s making, his mind and body made only out of sensation.

Magnus moves towards him, cradles Alec’s head and pats his hair. Alec hides his head against Magnus' belly, leans against him looking for support. Even with the stamina rune burning with magic on his skin, it’s taking everything he has to not fall apart and come all over the runway. Magnus strokes his hair in comfort, the steady movement helping Alec come down from the edge somewhat.

“Time to put that beautiful body to work, I think.” Magnus steps away from Alec’s head, strokes down his back in one languid caress, ending at his brand. “But first we need to take care of your pretty cock.”

Alec nearly sobs in relief. He can’t believe he’ll finally get to come, he’s been so close for so long.

Magnus closes his hand around the base of Alec’s cock, hard. “Not like that, Alexander. You’ll get to come after I’ve put you through your paces. Let me make sure you don’t hurt yourself first.”

Magnus moves a wide metal ring over Alec’s cock, not tight like a cock ring, but wide enough so his cock is resting comfortably in it. He fidgets with something under Alec’s belly, then helps Alec come down of the runway, so he’s standing upright inside of the longeing circle. Alec risks Magnus’ ire to look down at his cock, which is resting inside a ring that’s tied to the leather harness, securing it loosely against his stomach.

Magnus pats his flank then slaps his ass affectionately to make him walk. Alec still only sees flashes of him, thanks to the blinders, but Magnus is expertly handling the reins to keep Alec walking in a wide circle, slapping his ass occasionally with a longeing whip to keep his pace steady.

Alec focuses on his gait, tries to keep it supple despite the tail-plug pressing against his prostate with every step. Magnus doesn’t really speak, just hums in approval and appreciation. The skin of Alec’s ass is burning and tingling after every sting of the whip, the reins keep him anchored and tell him where to go. Desire is still thrumming close under his skin, but Magnus doesn’t push it, keeps it at the same simmering level. The only thing Alec has to do is breathe and keep on walking.

“You’re doing so good,” Magnus mumbles. He whips Alec’s ass again, this time with a harsher sting to it. “Time to canter.”

Alec increases his speed. He’s breathing heavily, a thin layer of sweat covering his skin. It stings against Magnus’ brand, but not enough to pull him out of his headspace. The world is reduced to Magnus and his whip, Alec running circles around him.

Magnus pulls on the reins, makes Alec cross the circle to change direction, whips him again to keep up his speed.

Alec runs.

He keeps his tail high, his gait steady, runs circles and figures in the longeing circle, all for Magnus and his pleased sounds.

“Easy now,” Magnus says, pulling on the reins so Alec ends up at the center of the longeing circle and Magnus can grab his bridle. “You did great. Such a big, beautiful stallion, Alexander, you’re so good for me.” Magnus pats his heaving chest. His voice is shaking a little, seems a little lower than usual, but Alec’s too out of it to figure out if he’s tired, really horny, or something else. Running endorphins are flooding his system, the mixture of joy and arousal making him nearly delirious.

He’s just so happy he pleases Magnus.

“Time to put you back in the stable,” Magnus says, leading him back to the bedroom by his bridle. He doesn’t put Alec on the bench, instead stops him right in front of it.

“Did you know they have fucking benches for horses, Alexander? To breed prize ponies, they have them fuck dummy mares.” Magnus pats Alec’s cheek. “Since you turned out such a pretty show-pony, I think you earned that.” Magnus kisses Alec half-open mouth, sucks on his bottom lip. “Only, you get to mount me on the bench.”

Alec isn’t quite tracking, his head still hazy. Magnus flicks his nipple, making Alec gasp with the painful pleasure of it. His whole body is oversensitive, skin feeling like a wire under a current.

Magnus takes off his shirt and drapes himself over the fucking bench. He drops his pants until they’re pooled around his thighs, held up only by his riding boots. Alec has a clear sight on Magnus’ beautiful ass, a purple plug visible between his cheeks. Magnus removes the plug with deft fingers, then pulls Alec’s reins through a metal ring attached to the wall in front of him. Magnus looks over his shoulder, eye-lids heavy with lust. “Fuck me, Alexander.” He pulls on Alec’s reins, pulling him forward.

With a snap of Magnus’ fingers, the leather harness Alec is wearing disappears, cock holder included. His blood immediately rushes through his body, cock so hard it feels like it’s about to burst. His skin feels on fire, the imprint of the harness still present, but the loss of pressure making it feel like he’s floating. Alec stumbles forward, following the pull on the reins still attached to his bridle.

Magnus is draped over the bench, ass lifted slightly, ready for Alec to mount. His hands fumble a bit before he manages to wrap his fingers around the upper handles in front of Magnus’ shoulders. Magnus’ hand is on his cock immediately, fingers hot on his oversensitive flesh, pushing Alec against his hole. “Don’t hold back, fuck me like the big and beautiful stallion you are, Alexander.”

Alec surges forward. Magnus prepped himself, but he’s still tight around him, the heat of him surrounding Alec’s cock. Below him, Magnus moans, so Alec thrusts his hips, burying his cock deep inside of him. It’s too much, he’s been on the edge of coming for so long now, the heated pressure on his cock is the last straw. Alec groans long and loud, spilling his release, his whole body shaking with it.

Magnus slaps Alec’s thigh hard with his riding crop. “Don’t stop. Keep fucking me,” Magnus orders. “Fuck me until your stamina rune runs out.” Magnus hits him again with the crop. Alec clenches his ass in reaction to the sting, the familiar pressure on his prostate reigniting his arousal. He sets a strong and steady pace, thrusting his hips hard until the sound of slapping skin fills the room, along with Alec’s grunts and Magnus’ moans.

Alec can’t move anywhere, bridle tied to the wall, keeping him in place. Alec’s chest is plastered against Magnus’ strong back, hips pounding against Magnus’ ass, thighs slamming against Magnus’ thighs.

Alec’s ears are ringing, his heart is almost beating out of his chest and despite his oversensitivity, he can’t stop clenching around the plug still torturing his prostate. He’s an animal running solely on instinct, like he’s made only to fuck and fuck and fuck. Fuck into Magnus, fuck him until Magnus’ screams of pleasure fill the room, fuck him until Magnus is a squirming mess under him, fucking himself back on Alec’s cock while he comes.

Still, Alec keeps fucking Magnus, pounding his cock into that tight heat that seems made just for him, fucks into the warm hole provided for him, because he was a good horse, because he was the best pony. Good stallions deserve to fuck.

So Alec fucks.

Magnus is moaning with his second—or maybe his third—release when Alec’s stamina rune flares up in a last effort to keep him going. He’s still fucking into Magnus, his hole sloppy and wet with Alec’s come, lube and sweat. Alec bites down on his bit and puts his weight into his thrusts. The never-ending pressure on his prostate intensifies when he clenches down on his tail again. His body is one big, throbbing nerve, so overstimulated he’s not sure if what he’s feeling is pleasure or pain. He’s made out of pure sensation. With one last thrust, he buries himself into Magnus, shouting his release while his stamina runs burns out, muscles giving out so he drops down on Magnus’ fucked out body.

Some time must pass. It takes too much effort to blink, almost too much effort to breathe.

“You can let go of the handles, Alexander. Just relax your fingers.”

He doesn’t notice Magnus wiggling out from under him, nor does he notice him taking the bridle off. He only knows it’s easier to swallow and the wood feels cool under his stomach.

“Drink this.” Magnus holds a glass of water to Alec’s lips. He has no idea how they’ve made it from the bench to the bed. But he’s warm and comfortable, cuddled to Magnus’ side. The tail-plug is gone, as is all the come and lube—Magnus must have cleaned them both.

Alec feels like he’s floating, without a bone left in his body. He’s so happy.

“You’re amazing,” Magnus mumbles, giving him another sip of water. His voice is rough, like he screamed a lot. Alec doesn’t quite remember that.

“You were really out of it,” Magnus observes.

“’Twasgood.” Alec’s slurring. He tries to speak more, but his throat feels too raw—he must have screamed as well—so instead he takes another sip of water and snuggles a little closer while Magnus pets his hair and shoulders.

It’s dark outside by the time Alec feels ready to talk. “Can I see?” he asks Magnus.

Magnus looks up from his phone and smiles at him. “Of course.” He moves his hand to his temple, snaps his fingers and hands Alec a picture. Alec’s arm is heavy when he lifts it to take the photograph. It’s one of Magnus’ memories of Alec crawling on the runway. The leather harness contrasts with his blushing fair skin, accentuating the black runes covering his body. His posture is showing off his musculature, biceps and thighs looking powerful. Alec swallows. Between his cheeks is the tail. It’s made out of long, black hair flowing behind him. The base of it is corded together so it angles up straight from his ass. He understands now why Magnus wanted him to clench—the tail looks beautiful and real like this. The black blinders are hiding his eyes, but Alec can see how red his lips are, a hint of tongue showing under the bit. He licks his lips at the memory of it.

Alec doesn’t really have words for how he feels about himself like this. He looks beautiful—his whole body flushed with arousal and anticipation, all prepped and dressed up as an object of lust and attraction. He looks like he’s made for sex, like he’s made for Magnus to do with as he pleases.

Alec strokes a finger to follow the straight line of his back, presses it against the brand visible on his ass. He doesn’t feel it anymore, Magnus’ magic gone now they’re no longer playing. He likes seeing it on his skin like this though, remembers the feeling of the burn into his skin.

“I look like I belong to you." Alec licks his lips. "Like I’m yours.”

Magnus smiles, presses a kiss to Alec’s knuckles. “That’s because you are.”


End file.
